Something Blue
by lucylooloo2u
Summary: Catty Turner has trouble with having relationships and now that she has a great one she is slowly putting it in danger with being with Chase-but there is more to Catty than just her looks and personality...R&R!
1. Chapter One: Life on Display

Chapter One: Life on Display

**It was the fourth afternoon that it was raining and Catty Turner was once again stuck store-sitting her mother's bookstore. Getting out of the chair behind the check out desk she walked towards the large window display that had the some books creatively styled and piled next to a painting that Catty had done. Rain gently beat against the window as she saw people hurrying down the street or couples casually walked under large umbrellas. **

**She turned and walked to the back of the store, pouring herself some hot chocolate then settled back at the desk sketching. She wore a large hooded sweat shirt from UCLA and some low rise jeans and some socks, her shoes in the back.**

**A soft bell rang on the door and Catty looked up, it was Kyle. She smiled; they had been going out for two months now. "Hey you," She said watching him walked around the counter.**

**"Hey yourself, I thought you had the afternoon off?" He pulled her off the stool her she was perching on. Catty loved the way it felt in his arms. **

**"Well I did but Kendra had to do some sort of business so once again I will spend the best years of my life in this old bookstore." She wrinkled her nose then buried her face in his chest. He laughed.**

**"Best years of your life? We can't have that now can we..." He murmured then bent down to kiss her. She wrapped her around his neck, bringing him closer. The bell on the door jingled again, causing Kyle and Catty to spring apart. **

**"What?" It was Vanessa. "You two look like you just got caught with your hands in the cookie jar." She laughed at the flustered look on their faces. Vanessa was wearing a clear slicker over her lacy skirt and pastel top. She dropped her umbrella at the door and held up a box pizza.**

**"Thought you might be hungry." She smiled, and dropped it on the counter. "Also brought a surprise..." She trailed of noticing that neither Catty nor Kyle where listening to her they were looking at each other.**

**"I will go get some paper plates while you guys gaze uselessly into each other's eyes hopelessly wondering why you must be apart—the cruelty of having friends." Vanessa told them and walked into the back rummaging through cabinets.**

**Catty watched her best friend walk away then kissed him again. **

**"You know the rules," Catty said, wishing that he could stay.**

**"Catty, you've let me stick around when you are watching the shop..." He grinned and bent to kiss her again.**

**She stopped him. "Really, I don't want to get in trouble." Catty glanced at the beaded curtain, "And I promised Vanessa we would hang out."**

**He nodded, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "Okay...well can we meet up tonight? At Planet Bang?"**

**Catty nodded, "Sure. I'll see you there."**

**"K," He replied, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hard before giving her a quick grin then disappearing into the rain. Catty frowned watching him leave, they had been spending so much time together and she liked that. But by doing so she had been having less time with Vanessa.**

**Turning she laughed, Vanessa was leaning in the doorframe holding two paper plates and some soda. "Planet Bang hmm?" She smiled mischievously. **

**Catty shook her head, trying to fight the smile that came to her face. Vanessa made a kissing face then handed Catty a plate and a pop. **

**"Anyways like I said I brought a few surprises!" She held up the movie Dirty Dancing, two bags of popcorn and chips and a folded blanket.**

**"Dirty Dancing!" Catty squealed with Vanessa. **

**Two hours later, both girls were sleeping in the back under a blanket that had stars with popcorn scattered all of the floor and the movie rolling its credits. Kendra smiled at the two. **

**"Girls," She said, gently tapping them. Catty stirred feeling groggy.**

**"M—om?" Catty yawned. **

**"Yes, thanks for watching the store for my Cat," She bent and kissed Catty's forehead. "If you want you can go ahead and leave. I will watch the store till nine."**

**Catty nodded and began gathering up some of the popcorn with Vanessa.**

**"You feel like going out?" Catty asked. Vanessa shrugged.**

**"I have to go rehearse with the band we are playing at Planet Bang tonight so..." Vanessa said quietly. Catty nodded, understanding but wishing that they could spend more time together.**

**"When's practice then?" Catty asked turning her back to Vanessa. Vanessa looked at her watch it was almost eight.**

**"Eight-thirty, we go on stage at nine." Vanessa replied folding up the blanket. "We could still hang out some, find some outfits—"**

**"Actually I told Tianna I would go over to her house." Catty lied. **

**"Oh," Vanessa looked hurt, "Of course—of course you did. Well I guess I will see you there...?"**

**"Yea," Catty nodded and tugged on her shoes angrily. Vanessa pulled on her slicker and left the shop, umbrella in her hand. Catty bit her lip, and left the store. **

**Please, please, please, please review!!! Please!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Rainy Days

Chapter Two: Rainy Days...

**The sky was cloudy and the rain was still lightly pouring. Walking down the street without a raincoat or umbrella Catty shivered. She looked over at couple playing in the rain, it made her think of Chris...she felt her emotions swirling and bit her lip to stop the tears from coming. Even though she was with Kyle she really missed Chris, she felt bad about what she had to do...she looked up and suddenly someone slammed into her. Throwing her back into the road. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.**

**A moment later, Catty's eyes shot open. Thinking back on what just happened...she had ran into some random guy, she had almost been road kill had he not saved her, then they both had lost balance and fell to the ground. Catty noticed that her arms clung around him; she told herself that she had done it in panic. **

** "Um," She murmured then looked up into the guy's face. She was surprised to see how good looking his was. He began to get up and he grabbed her hand to pull her up. **

**"Thanks—and sorry." Catty smiled.**

**"It's no problem," He laughed. "I ran into you after all—and got you all wet." She looked down, her sweat shirt was all wet and so was her butt. She blushed.**

**"Oh gosh," Catty murmured, she was now freezing.**

**"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" He asked.**

**"Excuse me?" She said looking up.**

**"Coffee? I mean it's the least I can do after bulldozing you." He smiled showing off his great smile. Catty would have been an idiot to say no...but what about Kyle? She frowned, it was just a cup of coffee not a date! And besides she owed it to the guy who saved her from running into a moving car.**

**"Sure." She nodded.**

**The place was called The Bean Scene, it had three couches, a bunch of tall tables and a small stage where people where singing, dancing or reading. **

**"Go ahead and sit, what would you like to drink?" He asked as Catty sat down on a comfy couch. After she told him he walked towards the counter and went and got it as if he owned the place. Shrugging Catty looked at the coffee table close to her. It had a few magazines but mostly little packets of paper. She picked one up and read through it. **

**"It's a skit." He said, reaching over the couch and handing her a steaming cup. He sat beside her, sipped his coffee then pointed to the stage. "We have people regularly perform skits or plays sometimes and they provide scripts in case others want to participate in one."**

**"That's cool." Catty smiled, enjoying the thought of bringing the daughters here one day. Tianna would love to go up there with her and act out some dramatic part. "Do you work here or something?"**

**He nodded, "Yeah, my aunt owns the place." **

**"Really?" Catty asked and set down the coffee trying to find the place where the actors where.**

**He nodded, "Yeah has for seven years."**

**Catty wondered why she hadn't ever seen this place before. She looked up at him, he was watching the stage. He had blond hair and brown eyes very handsome, his body long and lean.**

**He caught her staring and she quickly looked down at the script.**

**"I'm Chase," He laughed. "Chase McDermont."**

**"Catty Turner." She replied still looking at the script she couldn't seem to focus on any of the words.**

**"Catty." He repeated, as if wondering what it would feel like to say it. "I like it."**

**"Thanks," Catty replied feeling like she needed to do something with her hands, she grabbed for her coffee.**

**"Strange name though," He commented. **

**"I guess so," Catty shrugged, "I always liked it."**

**"What's wrong?" Chase asked. She looked up confused. What had she done? **

**"What do you mean?" **

**He pointed to her amulet; it was glowing against her chest. **

**"Oh it does that time to time." Catty murmured and put in underneath her sweatshirt. She looked around the café, wondering if any followers were around. She noticed a moving shadow in the corner. **

**"Do you want me jacket? You must be freezing?" Chase asked unaware of her wandering eyes.**

**"Uh, sure." She said not paying attention. She noticed someone familiar get up and walk to the bathroom. He placed the jacket around her shoulders, surprising Catty. **

**"Thanks—I am gonna go to the bathroom for a second." She smiled then got up from the couch.**

**Catty pushed open the bathroom door and watched one of her best friends looking at herself in the mirror.**

**"Serena what are you doing here?" Catty asked.**

**"Same reason you are." She replied smiling at her. Catty raised her eyebrow, she highly doubted that. **

**"Really, I ran into some hottie on the street and we had coffee." Serena turned towards Catty, her eyes telling more that her mouth.**

**"Serena!" Catty shook her head and looked at her appearance. She looked horrible, her brown hair was flat and her sweatshirt was completely wet and clung to her. Catty smiled that Chase's jacket was around her.**

**"Who is he?" Serena asked sitting on the counter.**

**"No one." Catty told her. "I am with Kyle remember?"**

**Serena nodded clicking her tongue ring. "I see, so why are you here with him?"**

**"We collided on the street, I was about to hit a car but he saved me. And he offered me coffee and I thought I owed it to him." She shrugged. "That's all."**

**Serena nodded once again.**

**"Who are you here with?" Catty asked.**

**"No one." Serena hopped off the counter and quickly washed her hands.**

**"Stanton?" **

**"Maybe." Serena looked indifferent about it. Catty nodded slowly and followed Serena out of the bathroom but then Serena was gone. **

**"Catty?" **

**Turning Catty nearly rammed into Chase again.**

**"Oh hi, um, I have t go." Catty told him. "I am meeting some friends at Planet Bang tonight and I promised that I would meet there before and get ready." **

**"Oh." He seemed disappointed. She felt irritated by it, why were guys so let down if they weren't constantly around girls? Besides, she thought, she shouldn't have even been there with him. She would have hated to see Kyle with another girl at a coffee shop.**

**"Yeah, so see ya later." She ran out of the coffee shop and didn't stop when Chase called her name.**

**Reviews anyone?? Please?!?!!?!? PLEASE!! **


	3. Chapter Three: A Definite Bang

Chapter Three: A Definite Bang

Catty pushed open the back door that led into the kitchen of her home. The warm air pushed around her as she shut the door behind her. Her brown hair that was in a ponytail was now drippy and knotty; her clothes were drenched and made her shiver. She slipped off her soggy shoes and socks and left it on the dryer along with the jacket and her sweatshirt.

After showering and pulling on some sweat pants and a sweat shirt Catty cuddled on the couch under a blanket. How could it get so chilly and it was only fall? She clicked on the television to see that a few movies where on but fell asleep on the couch before she could get past the previews...

Catty jumped up. Her heart racing. The noise came again, and she relaxed. Just the phone. She rolled from the couch and grabbed the cordless phone that was stuffed between a few unfinished trig papers.

"Hello?" Catty asked, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hey Catty," Came the voice, Catty knew it well.

"Hey V, done with band practice?" Catty folded her legs up against the kitchen table.

Catty heard her sigh. "Yeah, a fight ended the practice earlier than intended."

Catty nodded and hummed, gently tapping her fingers on the table. She could tell Vanessa was getting slightly annoyed by her gestures.

"So...did you forget something at my house?" Catty asked, she pinched herself angry for the strangeness between her and her best friend. She heard Vanessa take in her breath.

"I thought—I thought you might want to come over before so we could pick out outfits...like we use to..." Vanessa's voice was quiet, as if hurt. "I mean if you're not busy with Tianna..."

Catty winced, she remembered the stupid lie she had told Vanessa about her having to do something with Tianna—Vanessa didn't seem to notice that Tianna had been sick the entire day and she had no time to possibly make any plans with her. The things that came out of jealousy.

"Nope, I guess she forgot about me." Catty replied. Another lie. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, mom is busy at the studio so we will have the house." Vanessa said; Catty knew she was smiling. She quickly hung up the phone and tromped upstairs. She grabbed for her backpack and pulled on her watch before locking the door after she left the house.

By the time Catty had reached Vanessa's house she was ready to go out clubbing. Walking up the sidewalk, Catty had been here so many times she only gave a soft knock before opening the door herself, not waiting for a reply.

"Vanessa?" Catty called, dumping her bag outside Ms. Cleveland's costume dressing room.

"Up here, be down in sec." She hollered from in her room. Catty shrugged and began to snoop around looking for food.

"Nothing is there. Mom hasn't been able to go grocery shopping for weeks." Vanessa's voice came from behind Catty.

"How have you been eating?" Catty asked, smiling at her best friend.

Vanessa bit her lip then murmured, "Michael."

"Oh." Catty said. Why was there so much tension between them? Catty forced a smile.

"How is he?"

Vanessa smiled and leaned against the wall, her gorgeous blond hair on her shoulders. "He's great. Our one year anniversary is coming up soon."

"Oh?" Catty laughed. "Any plans?"

"Not that I know of," Vanessa said, almost bitterly. "Well wanna get dressed?"

Catty nodded. "What songs are you gonna sing tonight?" Vanessa opened the door and began rummaging through clothes as Catty sat on a bench watching her.

"About five songs—not sure exactly which ones, that's what the fight was about." She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hipbone. "The band wants to make a CD."

"Really? Cool!" Catty grinned; perhaps she could do the designing of it. Vanessa instantly dismissed the subject.

They had just been finishing up on their makeup when a loud beep was heard from the driveway. They both left the house feeling confident in the dress choices.

Vanessa wore a slimming red dress that curved around her body and flowed out after the waist but was shorter than knee length. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, her eye shadow red that went perfectly with her lip color and her classy high heels.

Catty on the other hand was wearing a ripped looking jean skirt, an open button down shirt over a deep blue tube top; her flat tanned stomach glowing. Her long brown hair was in a few little braids that was pulled back into a bun. Her make up was a mixture of blue and green making her look very mysterious and seductive.

Her black heels clicked as she walked down the driveway to see Michael pulled up in his van, other band member crammed in the back. The side door of the van slide open, George and Derek grinned at Catty.

"Room for one in the front, welcome to love bug kitty-cat." George told her grinning. She detested being teased about her name. Catty looked over to Vanessa who already was sliding into the front seat. Shaking her head Catty climbed into the back which she found was trashed with old fast food bags, pop bottles, shirts and then of course, was the instruments and their players.

"If you get cold..." Derek said pointing to the little space between him and the wall of the van. Catty smiled weakly and shook her head. She went and sat over by a rusted tool box while the other three band members chattered about songs and who knows what else.

By the time that the van pulled up outside Planet Bang Catty had collided into the metal of the van twice from Michael slamming on the breaks and had toppled into Rob's lap once Michael suddenly make a sharp turn.

"If you wanted to sit with me you coulda just said so." Rob shrugged. Catty had jumped back instantly, not wanting his touch.

"I'm good, thanks though..." Catty muttered.

Now, she was glad to have the fresh air. Once the band had grabbed all their instruments and a box that had t-shirts in it they began to strut up towards the never ending line of teenagers. She noticed some girls give Vanessa nasty looks but it was as if Vanessa was on her own cloud. Catty wondered behind them.

"We're the band." Michael said, grabbing Vanessa's hand.

"Who's the girl in the back?" Grunted the guard.

"She's with us," Vanessa quickly said before any of the band members could say different. Catty sighed with relief as the six of them entered without the guard grunting anything else other than "good luck".

The lights were dimmed as crowds of people rubbed up against each other as a band heavily sand and played guitars. The music was amazing; the beat began enticing Catty making her already begin to move her body.

Vanessa danced with her a while as the band went back stage to tune their instruments.

"Don't you need to be with them?" Catty said, her eyes closed as she swayed to the beat. Vanessa shook her head.

"Not now, I want to spend more time with you, we haven't been able to in a long time." Vanessa yelled; her hands above her head.

Catty looked at Vanessa. "Maybe, tomorrow we could hang out at Angelo's?"

"Sure," Vanessa grinned but it was instantly washed off her face once Rob beckoned her. Vanessa looked back at Catty, as if unsure to leave.

"Go! I will be cheering you on down here in the mosh pit." Catty laughed. Vanessa squeezed Catty's arm before slipping through the throng of people up onto the stage.

Deciding against just leaning by the wall like a loner, Catty made her way to the bathroom. Nothing wrong with checking her make up or anything, she thought glumly. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Before she could see who it was, the guy had her in the crowd dancing. He had his hands on her hips as he guided with her through the music. Catty slid her arms behind her and around his neck, her hips swaying to the beat, their moves in perfect rhythm.

"Have you been here long?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head slightly. "Not at all."

He bent and gently kissed her ear then made his way down to her neck. That's when Catty heard Vanessa's voice take the stage. Her singing and the music was awesome.

Catty began to pick up the beat and lost the slow and sultry dancing and went all into it. Throwing her hands up into the air enjoying the feel of it all. After dancing for about an hour straight Catty grabbed for Kyle's hand.

"Everything okay?" He asked seeing that she stopped dancing.

"Yeah, I just really need some water. Want some?" She yelled over the music, Derek was going crazy on the drums.

He nodded, "You sure you don't want me to get it?"

She shook her head. "It's no problem, be right back." Catty made her way out of the bumping bodies towards a counter top that had two girls and three guys sitting on tall stools.

Once Catty had dug out a few dollars from her back pocket she leaned up against the counter waiting for the bartender to come this way.

"Can I help ya?" Asked a girl, who Catty presumed had already graduated from high school.

"Two waters." Catty slid the money over the counter and the bartender disappeared behind the counter and began to go throw the ice chest.

Tapping her fingers on the counter and humming along with Michael's band Catty waited for the two waters. Kyle grabbed her elbow. I guess he didn't feel like waiting, Catty thought and smiled happy that he had come for her.

The bartender slid the two drinks over; Catty grabbed the dripping bottles of water.

"Here's your drink—" Catty began. Both bottles dropped to the floor.

"Hey, you alright?" He said, picking up the waters and holding one out to Catty.

Catty felt herself going pale. Chase.

**Author's Note**: sorry it took so long to finally write this bit; loads of things have been crowding up all my time! School, my sister's wedding and two funerals. School work this year is a killer! I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue to write this story but my four reviewers made me press on, lol, hopefully more reviews will be coming? Please? Well I hope you liked this chapter and please please please please review!!!

**Laranal: **my first reviewer! Well you had a question about why Catty had mentioned about going to Tianna's house instead of hanging with Vanessa since Vanessa was Catty's best friend. Well, if since I guess I didn't explain it well enough in the previous chapter I tried to in this chapter to tell you why. I did it because Catty was feeling slightly jealous about all the time Vanessa had been spending with the band and Michael; and in the book Moon Demon it states that actually both Vanessa and Tianna are Catty's best friends. Thank you for reviewing! Please do again!

**kt:** my second reviewer! I love you!! You are so great! Thank you for reviewing!!!! I am so glad you like it and I hope that you continue to!!

**Greaser5565:** my third reviewer!! I love you too my number three!!! There is a few Chase's at my school and one was a senior last year (who I am basing the character on, lol) was very good-looking but he graduated ï ! I hope you continue to read and review!

**XnovemberX**: [blushes] you are to kind! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! You are my number four!! Please continue reading and reviewing!

You guys rock! Okay...well...I will wait for reviews before posting another chappy...


End file.
